Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $46{,}230{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $46{,}230{,}000 = \leadingColor{4}.623 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$